


Midnight escapades

by Drkaihusky



Series: Maximus Caulfield against the world [3]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Max is badass, Werewolf!AU, graphic t-shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Max recently found out she is a werewolf. Her parents had sent her off to blackwell to become a good wolf on her own, with out pills that had surpressed her traits up until now. It was like a coming of age thing, appearantly. Max quickly picks up a bad smoking habit that somewhat helps controlling the genetic bad temper that comes with being a werewolf. But Victoria Chase sure drives her crazy even so.





	1. Night will bring something sweet

Max layed down on the bed. Her dormroom was small but pretty cosy. Lately she had taken the bad habit of smoking. Thanks Chloe... She took a drag and blew out the smoke. Oh well... It was just tobacco... And the window was open. All the stress flew outside, along with the smoke and the soft music. The bad side effects couldn’t affect Max since... Since she was a fucking werewolf. The Caulfield clan had failed to tell her about it. Before she came to Blackwell. She had never asked questions before. Not that surprising if your parents fed you surpressants and never involved you. Max understood they didn't want her to be dependant on the clan like them from a young age... But a heads up would have been nice. Her trail of thoughts git interrupted by some angry banging on he wooden door.

'LAMEFIELD! CAN YOU SHUT THAT SHIT DOWN? SOME PEOPLE NEED TO STUDY HERE!'

Max rolled her eyes. Victoria Chase was so charming. The music wasn't even that loud. Max got up and opened to door. Victoria, who was still banging on said door, nearly hit her in the face with her well manicured fist. Max gave her a neutral look and took another drag of the cigarette. Victoria gave her a surprised look. She seemed pretty amazed. Until her eyes caught the shirt Max was wearing. It was no secret the bitchy girl hated her wardrobe, but Max had to admit that a black graphic T-shirt, with "Ladykiller" in bright red letters on it, could be pretty shocking for some people. 

_Tune down your gay a bit Max, not everyone can handle this much rainbow from you right away._

Victoria almost looked like she was blushing. Or it could be the inexplicable anger the blobde had towards Max. 

'I'm sorry, I didn't know it was that loud...'

Max scratched the back of her neck. Victoria sighed. Rachel Amber passed through the hallway, probably on her way to her room, and gave Max an amused look. The same twinkle in her eyes as usual indicated that the queen of punkrock was up to no good. And Max was sure the mischief involved one Chloe Price. Victoria snapped her fingers in fron of her face, returning Max's attention back to her.

'I'm talking, or is this too hard for your retro brain?'

'I'm sorry...'

'Whatever. Just don't blast that shit anymore.'

She then gracefully walked back to her room at the other side. Her attitude was shit, but her butt looked very cute.

_Stop drooling. This is just the wolf genes messing with you, Caulfield._

She closed her door again and turned her music off. She put out her cigarette in the ashtray. The smoking really helped with the temper. Her mother did say to find something to control it once she stopped taking those damn pills. She gave Lisa some water.

 

_Wake up._

Max opened her eyes. Midnight. Just great... She sighed. It's not that she could only shift underneath a full moon, but werewolves were sort of nocturnal by nature. She had trouble finding a new sleep schedule. She looked at herself in the mirror. The shift looked pretty funny. She didn't become an actual wolf or anything of the sort. She grew out fangs and extra bodyhair to protect her bare skin from sunlight. The beard was pretty funny. She could still lose control if she wasn't carefull. It wouldn't be the first time a wolf accidentally injured a human. Or made a giant hole in a brick wall... Max decided a stroll might calm her down a bit. To breath in some air of the night. She jumped down in the grass outside from out of her window. A ninja would be proud. The grass felt so soft underneath her bare feet. She heard voices from around the corner. There were still people out? She sniffed. Victoria Chase... Max hid in the bushes. Victoria and her two sidekicks were chilling on the steps.

_Victoria Chase and blocking entrances, I swear..._

'His beard is sooo cute!' Victoria sighed.

'I know right! And his muscles... I bet he's **ripped**.' Taylor added.

Max rolled her eyes. They were swooning over Jefferson. As usual. Max couldn't sneak off like this. They would see her. Max was too clumsy to be silent enough. So she just sat there. Watching the three musketiers gush about their teacher. Eventually, Courtney and Taylor got tired. They went to bed. Victoria wanted just to smoke a cigarette before doing the same. She tried lighting up the cigarette with her lighter. She cursed. The lighter was busted. Max sighed.

_I shouldn't, but I guess maybe helping her out might get her to calm her shit down around me..._

Max shifted back and casually appeared. She lit up a flame and held out the lighter for her. Victoria jumped a bit, but lit up her cigarette with Max's lighter. She took a long drag.

'Thanks...'

Max lit up a cigarette herself. She studied Victoria's face. Said girl gave her an annoyed look.

'If you have to smoke near me, could you at least sit down? You're driving me crazy.'

Max sat down. She looked up at the moon. They sat together in silence. It was awesome. Max leaned back and put an arm behind her head. Victoria let out a scoff.

'What?'

'You are such a hipster, I swear...'

'That's better than looking dull and leave no impression on people.' 

Max had blurted it out without thinking. It sure had taken Miss Chase by surprise.

'I.. I guess... But why leave a bad impression if you could leave a good one?'

Max turned her head towards Victoria. She had a weird expression on her pale face. Max couldn't help but grin.

'Whether an impression is good or bad, I prefer to stay true to myself.'

With that, Max put out her cigarette and got up.

'Gnight, Victoria.'

 

_My goodness... Victoria Chase is such an enigma... What is she thinking in that cute head of hers?_

Max let herself fall back on her bed. Maybe, one day, she would know.

 

Maybe...


	2. Whisper my name underneath the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally smooth Max is the best lmao

Max took a long shower. The water was calming. It was nice and warm. She dried herself off and put on some boxers. They were so comfy and didn’t itch when she shifted. Besides, it fit in the gay picture. She dried her hair and put on the rest of her clothes.  Someone was staring.

_God Max, did you put on a weird Graphic Tee again? Calm down your gay, geezers..._

It was Victoria. Her mouth hung open a bit. That was quite an unusual sight. Max frowned.

’Morning.’ She began.

’Yeah...´ Victoria answered.

The tall blonde started undressing. Max eyed her curves from the corner of her eye. Well damn... Max nearly shifted again on spot. Victoria met her eyes again.

’What?’

’You look so...’

’So what?’ Victoria asked with a frown.

_Wowsers._

’Beautiful...’ Max just said, letting her eyes rest onto Victoria’s sudden blush.

Then she walked out of the bathroom. Max knew Victoria looked at her. The blonde's breathing sounded different. She was so distracted, she nearly ran into Dana. The cheerleader chuckled.

'Good morning! Picking up the ninja duties so soon?'

Max smiled.

'Sorry, Dana, I guess I'm not fully awake yet.'

Dana shook her head.

'Same here, seven is such an ungodly hour to wake up at...'

Max went to grab her bag in her room. She put in her earphones. The dreamy sound of the guitar did it's job to fully wake her up in the end. The school day was pretty boring, apart from the occasional looks Victoria threw at her by default. But Max just talked to Kate and Rachel, as usual. Rachel filling them in on Chloe's recent shenanigans. Max laughed and Kate shook her head with an amused grin.

After class, Max had her best friend over in her room. Soon, Rachel came too and they watched a movie together. Of course, Victoria came in right at the best point in the movie to complain about the noise again. 

'Caulfield! Some people actuall need to stud-'

She froze at the sigh of Rachel and Chloe.

'Yes?' Chloe asked rudely.

That got her a slap from Rachel. Max cursed softly.

'If we lower the volume any lower, we can't understand the dialogues.' Rachel helpfully said.

Victoria scoffed. Max scratched the back of her head.

'Join us?'

Victoria just stared. With a face like Max had just asked her if she ever met a dancing crocodile in a snowstorm. Instead of yelling, she opened her mouth and closed it again. Then, she walked right out the door. 

'Okay then...'

'She's weird.' Chloe muttered.

Rachel gave her another slap.

'But it's true!'

'Maybe, but she might hear you and ruin movie night.'

Rachel the wise, guardian of the Blackwell and keeper of the blue dragon.

'Ah, that's true. She was totally perving on Max tho.'

Another slap. But this time, it came from Max. 

'Ouch! C'mon Maximus! You know she was totally drooling!'

'Like hell she was! Victoria only likes beards and abs anyway...'

A knowing glinch in Chloe's eyes met Max's scowl.

'Does she now?' Chloe teases.

Rachel snorts and Max forgot that her two friends know exactly what her genetic structure actually is. She curses.

'I always forget you two know about that.'

Chloe ruffles through her hair.

'Don't worry, Maximilian! It'll work out! Besides, if someone needs to hold a leash on that stuck up pitbull, I can only trust you.'

Rachel did the honors this time and wacked Chloe hard on the back of her head. Something the punk didn't see coming. Not in the slightest.

 

Max needed a smoke so bad. It was four in the morning. Waking her two friends wasn't something she needed right now. Sleepovers were fun, but... She cursed and went outside. Maybe the sunrise would be nice to capture this early. She sat down on the stairs. The sky was starting to turn red close to the horizon. It was beautiful. Max grabbed her polaroid and waited. She took a picture at the right time. The colors made her think of the Lion King. It was a beauty.

 _Like Victoria._  

Max chuckled a bit. Victoria was an enigma. Max knew that she really didn't want to be the one who had to solve that enigma. That would be a waste. Maybe Victoria would show her the true colors of her soul. That was fine. But the enigma... That was essential. It might be what Max liked about Victoria. Her attitude was shit, but she wasn't as rotten as she wants everyone to believe. Maybe Max would get to see all the colors one day...


	3. When the sun goes down

The picture of the sunrise was beautiful. It had Chloe and Rachel in awe. Maybe she should hand it in for the assignment. It needed a name...

_Victoria._

Max sighed. Like hell she could call it that. She decided on another name in the end. She walked up to the teacher after class, not quite as confident as she should be. The teacher eyed her photograph. 

‘This has interesting colors, Maxine.’

Max cringed at the usage of her full name. 

‘What would you call it?’ He asked her, narrowing his eyes a bit.

’Lonely lights.’

The teacher blinked. Appearantly, that was not what he had expected. Victoria Chase had caught an interest in their conversation and came to snoop. She peeked at the picture and froze. Her eyes looked at Max. Max couldn’t tell what she was thinking. Wait. Was that a blush? Victoria bit her lip. Max was flustered and confused. It was just a sunrise.

_You were going to name it after Victoria. That has got to mean something, idiot._

She got a nice grade for the picture. The teacher even advised her to consider adding it to her portfolio. Maybe Max would. She let out aloud growl. Loud enough to startle victoria, who wasn't seated that far awayfrom her. Max got pale. Fuck. 

'Hungry.' She whispered, trying to sound casual.

Victoria just stared, not giving away any thoughts, but Max knew she wasn't buying it for one shit. So Max caught the girl's eyes and smiled, throwing her off guard. She looked away instandly. And if she wasn't bmushing before, Victoria sure was right now. Max snickered on the inside.

_So cute..._

Rachel threw her a curious look from the other side of the room. She raised her hand with a gesture that probably asked her what the fuck was happening. Max shrugged. Chloe, seated next to Rachel, threw an arm around the girl and wiggled her eyebrows at Max. Max visibly glared at her best friend and briefly gave her the finger from under her desk, making Chloe snort. The teacher frowned at Chloe, but continues the lecture on some photographer from the 80s. And then Max sneezed loudly, bending double and banging her knees up against her desk. The desk loudly wobbled, nearly giving everyone a heart attack. Victoria gave her a 'What the fuck'-look. Max scratched the back of her head and appologized. Then the bell finally rang and Max could escape the classroom. She ran out. She felt a sudden shift coming up. She sneezed again while running, almost knocking into the lockers. That gave poor Juliet quite the scare, she clung onto an amused Dana as a reflex. Max just ran all the way to her dormroom and locked the door, still loudly sneezing. She quickly barricaded the door with her closet too. This was not a normal shift. This was an allergic reaction and her wolfcells reacted pretty bad to it. Max growled out in pain. She partially ripped her Tshirt. 

_Fuck. I liked that shirt... Ugh maybe Chloe can turn it into a punk shirt..._

Her fangs came out and her beard returned too. She stood there, with a hairy bare chest in just her jeans and shoes. She vaguely heard Chloe knock, asking her if she was ok. Max just put on music to calm down. Chloe eventually understood that Max couldn't talk for the moment. Max sprawled out on her bed, trying to calm down and slow the breathing. And then everything went black.

 

'Max? Oh my fuck Maxerando!' A worried Chloe shouted.

Max heard a slap, probably Rachel.

'Don't shout, idiot!'

Yep... Max tried to open her eyes. She was in her room. She faintly saw Kate too. And even Victoria?

'What happened?'

'I don't know... Your, you know, cells went bonkers and you were having an attack...' Rachel muttered.

Max sat up. Kate flushed red. Victoria gasped. Max gave them a questioning look. Chloe just snorted.

'Your shirt!' Rachel whispered.

_Oh... OH! FuCK!_

Max crossed her arms over her torso.

'Chloe, can you grab me one? I think I ripped my eh previous one.'

Chloe snorted and went inside the closet that was oddly placed.

'You kind of pushed your closet so the door was blocked. Chloe somehow managed to climb through the window.'

Chloe smirked and gave Max the fingerguns. Max rolled her eyes. Kate knew first aid, so her being there made sense. But what was Victoria doing there? Before she got to ask, Rachel sort of dragged Chloe out and Kate sort of followed. Which left Victoria, standing there awkwardly.

'Y-your music was too loud...' She just stammered before leaving like the others.

Her face was bright red. All the way to the points of her ears.

'Too loud my ass.' Max muttered to herself.

This was going to be a loooooong night. Especially since Victoria made her way into Max's head. Not that she minded that. Max found herself blushing and smirking at the thoughts of the blonde know-it-all.


	4. Underneath the moon

How did this happen. This had to be a mistake. Wasn't this just an allergy? The doctor had to be wrong, right? It just couldn't be **that**. Max refused to believe so. But it was real. Max was physically attracted to Victoria and appearently Victoria's **perfume** caused a severe violent reaction. Max touched her temples. Chloe was so gonna tease her with this. And honestly, so would Rachel. This was too ridiculous to be true. But it was reality, so Max had to deal with it. 

'I can prescribe something? Emergency shots? To calm down your shifting reflexes?'

'Ok, I guess...'

'Altho just convincing this person to stop using the perfume would be better...'

'I can't... This girl and I do not get along.'

The doctor chuckled.

'For now.' He said with a knowing look.

'To be young...'

 

Chloe drove to the pharmacy for the shots, laughing all the way. Rachel was also amused, but more or less got Chloe to shut up since Max was mortified enough already. Once back in her room, Max put on some music and lit up a cigarette. She closed her eyes.

 _So calming_... _This better be a quiet night._

And then Victoria banged on her door again.

'Lamefield! For the last time, fucking shut the piss you call music down!'

Not again. Max had enough of this. Enough of Bitchtoria and her demands. Enough of her stuck up ego. Enough of her fucking perfume. Max yanked open her door, scaring the shit out of the blonde.

'WHAT?!'

Victoria was frozen. She just gave Max a frightened look. Why would she... Sure, Max was angry, but-

_Oh... Oh no..._

Max felt her chin. Hairy. Her fangs were out and her shirt was starting to suffocate her.

'Fuck...' Max cursed, hurrying into a drawer.

She grabbed for one of the shots, got her shirt off and stuck it in her shoulder. The symptoms withdrew. Victoria was still frozen in her doorway. Max cursed.

'If you want, I can explain...' She muttered.

'Please.' Victoria managed to mutter.

Max ushered her in and closed the door. Victoria eventually sat down on the couch.

'I don't know that long myself, but I'm a werewolf. I'm sure you've heard of those, it's not a secret.'

'I have. It's just that I...' Victoria began.

'Haven't seen one this close before?' Max tried.

Victoria nodded. Max sighed.

'Yeah... I try to lay low, it would get me in sorts of trouble.'

Victory snorted at that. They both knew that wolves often got bugged about sex by normal humans. Or challenged for fistfights and other crap.

'The jocks would never leave you alone.'

'Exactly. And I prefer being a silent wolf.'

Victoria nodded again.

'I know we aren't friends, but please keep this to yourself...'

That got Victoria's attention.

'Give me one reason why I should?' She smuggly asked.

Max groaned.

_Why do I like this girl again?_

'Because you don't want beef with me.' Max dangerously groaned.

Victoria seemed to find that hilarious. She laughed. Max was pissed now.

'That's cute, Caulfield. But, I'm a Chase and I don't take orders from someon like- Mmphhh!'

Max had grabbed the blonde's chin and kissed her. Everyhting got blurry again and- Victoria was kissing back? The taller girl got pulled up from couch and was currently wrapping her arm's around Max's neck. They broke apart. Max breathed heavily and Victoria bit her lip.

'What was that?' She asked Max.

'I don't know...'

'Do it again.' She said.

And Max did. They were kissing again and Victoria jumped up, wrapping her legs around Max's waist. Max smelled Victoria's evil perfume, but the shot did it's work. Just them fangs got out. Victoria had gotten her tongue inside and brushed them with it. They broke apart. Max huffed a bit disappointed. To which Victoria smirked.

'Bite me, mutt.'

It was probably supposed to sound like an insult, but Max actually complied. She softly bit down on Victoria's nape. That got her a soft moan. 

'That good enough, your majesty?' Max grunted.

'Was that all you got?' Victoria taunted.

Max breathed in loudly.

'No.' She bit down again, a bit harder this time.

Victoria hissed. They somehow got onto the bed and Max ripped off Victoria's shirt. She covered the girl's chest in several bites and Victoria wasn't complaining. The furr was returning just a bit. Victoria had pulled Max's shirt off too and there was a bit of floof. Victoria just had to touch it. Max raised an eyebrow.

'So cute...' She whispered.

'It just grows, Victoria.'

'I want to feel it against my body...'

Max didn't need to hear that twice.

 

 

Max woke up. Her cellphone was buzzing. 34 texts from Chloe. 

_Geez, Price..._

She unlocked her phone. Most of them where telling her to 'wake up' and similar meanings. Max shook her head and texted back.

**Sorry, rough night.**

**I slept in**

She hoped that would be enough, so she put her phone back on the nightstand. She heard a soft grumpy groan. 

_Right._

Victoria snuggled closer. 

'Sorry...' Max muttered.

'Shut up... It's too early.'

'It's past noon actually.'

'Shut up, Caulfield.'

Max rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Victoria was wide awake.

'Caulfield???' She jolted up, looking quite alarmed.

Max gave her a confused look.

'What are you doing in my bed?!'

'This is my room.'

'Wha- **Why are we naked??** '

Max groaned.

'We had sex, big deal... Are you always like this the morning after?' Max grumped.

She could really use a cigarette.

'Right... So that wasn't a dream...'

'Nope. Would you prefer it was?'

'I don't know... No?'

Max looked at her. She was blushing. Max had to laugh. 

'You are strangely cute.' Max said.

Victoria huffed.

'Shut up...'

They both got dressed. Victoria scolded Max for ripping her expensive shirt. And then she had confiscated a Tshirt from Max's closet. Max stared.

'What?'

You are wearing one of my gayest shirts, you do know that, right?'

'I'm aware.'

Then, she kissed Max on her nose and walked out of the room.

_What the hell?_


	5. Lit by candles in the dusk

Max was distracted by Victoria. She was still using that same perfume and Max got shots like it was water. She probably came off as an addict to some people. But it was all Victoria's fault. The bitemarks were still visible from the night before and people were talking about it. Max heard all the whispering, much to her horror. Enhanced hearing sucked in these situations.

'Have you seen those marks on Victoria?'

'Yeah, what the hell even? I mean, we all knew she was wild but you don't think...?'

'We might have a... You know...'

Max inxardly screamed. She escaped the hallway. The skaters were doing some tricks in front of the school as usual and the Vortex club sat on the grass. She saw Chloe and Rachel underneath a tree a but further, so,she made her way to them.

'What's up with Vic?' She overheard Courtney ask.

'I don't know, she didn't tell me anything!' Taylor scoffed.

'That's new...' Hayden remarked.

'You don't say! Maybe she seeing someone in secret?'

'But she could've told her best friend at least...' Taylor sounded a bit hurt.

Max felt guilty. But she had no idea what they'd do if they knew Victoria slept with... Max growled softly at the memory.

'Heeeeyy, Maxaroni!' Chloe greeted. Rachel comfortably leaned back against Chloe's lap. Max snorted.

'Sup captain Chloe.'

Her best friend smirked suspiciously.

'So Max... Why is Icky Vicky covered in those _interesting marks_?'

_Oh God..._

Max flushed red.

'I can explain. She- She asked me to do that!'

'Wait really? So you actually made them?' Chloe was surprised.

The original goal had just been 'tease Max', appearantly. Rachel gave Max an amused look.

'She asked you? Oho~! That's gold!'

'Rachel...' Max was so red.

But so was Chloe. She acted like she was the almighty sex lord, but the most she and Rachel had done was kissing. The bravado was usually to hide her own embarrassment. Rachel shook her head.

'You two are hopeless...'

'I just didn't expect my best friend to tell me she had sex with Bitchtoria! That's all!'

Max laughed nervously.

'It was pretty much my genes going out of controll and she... She... She didn't tell me no.'

'Oh my goodness...!' Rachel sounded pretty excited.

'Chloe! Our Max has grown up...' She fake-sniffled.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. Rachel chuckled and whispered something Max wished she couldn't hear.

'I'll wait as long as you want, but don't let me wait too long...' 

 

Her best friends asside, the day had been weird. So Max just decided to lay down and smoke. But she got intercepted on the way to her room. Meaning, Victoria somehow pulled Max inside her room and closed the door. The whole room stank of that perfume  Max gulped. She felt a shift coming up and her shots were in her own room across the hall. Fuck. Victoria gave her a look.

'You didn't hide the marks.' Max managed to mutter.

'No.'

'People noticed.'

Victoria sat down on her couch and stared Max down. The wolf stood by the door. Max's shirt was suffocating her. And victoria looked great in her shirt. Max growled. Victoria's heart was beating loudly. 

'Max.' She just said.

'What?' Max asked with her voice a bit lower.

Victoria gave her a look.

'Come here.'


	6. Take my light and give me your darkness

Max practically dived into Victoria's warmth. Towering over the tall girl on the couch. Max was wearing a flannel today. Victoria started opening some buttons. Max's chest was hairy and practically hid her already non-existing boobs from Victoria's eyes. Victoria let the shirt fall open and touched Max's chest. Max let out a soft growl. Her hand went lowed towards-!

'Fuck Max...' Victoria breathed.

'What?'

Her face was close.

'I didn't notice your abs before...'

That did it for Max. She pulled Victoria in for a kiss. Victoria wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled her closer. Max let out a lower growl and pulled back.

'Victoria.' Max grunted.

'Yes?'

'What is this? Do you just want my body? Is this just a fling for you?'

Victoria frowned a bit.

'What's bringing this up?' 

'I overheard you fawning about Jefferson the other night. Hairy, abs and stuff...'

Victoria blinked.

'I guess I don't wanna be a...'

Max paused.

'A replacement.'

Victoria's eyes softened and she kissed Max softly.

'You idiot. Sure, I like abs and your hairy-ness... But I guess... I sort of fell for you?'

Max stared at her. She was blushing like hell.

'Okay...'

Victoria kissed Max again, this time, it was a bit wilder. Max gruffed and moved to kiss her neck. Victoria melted.

'Max...'

'Hmm?'

'Bite me... Please.'

Max didn't have to be asked twice. She placed soft bites all over her skin. Victoria's nails dug in her back. Max backed away just so Victoria could take the Tshirt off. It got thrown somewhere near the printer. Max got rid of the bra. She kissed and bit down on Victoria's breasts. The blonde let out a soft noice. Max grinned into the skin and bit a bit harder.

'Fuck...' Victoria managed to get out.

Max kissed her wildly.

'You wanna move to your bed?' 

'No... I wanna do it here... On the couch.'

Max almost howled on spot. She started to fiddle with the blonde's pants. Victoria sure didn't make it easier by attacking her ear. Max managed to remove the piece of clothing and  started to kiss downwards.

And then the door opened.

'Vic! You didn't tell me why you have those marks on your-'

Taylor froze. She clearly did not expect to see Max Caulfield, a werewolf none the less, in the middle of having sex with her best friend, Victoria Chase.

'Skin...'

Victoria was mortified. Max was beyond mortified. Taylor stared at them.

'What the fuck???'


	7. Nightly romance

'Vic, why are you...??'

'Close the door will you?' Victoria blurted.

'I'm naked!'

Taylor closed the door. Max climbed off of Victoria and fetched her the Tshirt. The tall blonde pulled it over her head.

'This answers my question, but raises a few more...' Taylor muttered.

Victoria sighed. She eyed Max.

'I'll see what I can do.'

'Why... I mean how...' She looked to Max and back to Victoria.

'It sort of happened.' Max said. 

She had butonned her flannel up and shifted back to normal a bit.

'It's not like this has been going on for a while, it literally started yesterday...' 

Taylor eyed Max.

'A werewolf, huh...'

'Yup. Although my plans of laying low haven't been working out.'

'I can see that.'

She glanced at Victoria for a bit.

'If you hurt her, I'll expose you.' She threatened.

Max gulped.

'I don't want to hurt her...'

Next to her, Victoria gasped. They locked eyes and Max knew that this was love.

'Vic, be happy ok?'

Victoria looked at her friend.

'Of course... Now get out.'

As soon as taylor left, Victoria jumped Max. All clothes disappeared. Max was being pushed down on the couch now.

 

It had been wild. Max was still catching her breath. Victoria was resting on her chest.

'Max?'

'Hmm...?'

'What are your plans after graduation?'

Max thought for a bit.

'I thought that I could go travel for some good shots? Why?'

'Can I come with you?'

Max looked at her.

'Would you want to?'

'I guess that now that we are like this, I don't want to be too far away from you...'

Her blush made Max smile. She kissed the top of Victoria's head.

'I don't see why I would say no... I like your warmth.'

Max caught Victoria's eyes.

'Your heart has a warmth that drawns me to you. I see it in the fire of your eyes.'

'Stop seducing me, I'm still tired from the last round.' Victoria playfully wacked her on the stomach.

Max laughed.

'It would be a cool story to tell at the reunion in a few years. I wanna see the gawks of everyone in ten years.'

Victoria laughed.

'If we haven't drove each other crazy by then.'

'Isn't that what we have been doing from the start?' Max teased.

'Shut up and sleep.'

Max's roaring laughter filled the room.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip of ten years to the reunion.

Max adjusted her bowtie. Nowadays, she wore more flannel than graphic Tshirts. The main reason being Victoria stealing them all. Max eyed her. She had just showered and her butt still looked as cute as it did in highschool. 

'Max, honey, stop staring at my ass. We need to be on time.'

She got caught. Max chuckled. She went in the bathroom to comb her hair. Max was a bit nervous. It had been a while since she saw anyone from highschool. Apart from Chloe and Rachel, but they have been touring across the country like Chloe and Rachel do. And she hadn't seen Kate either since the preview of her last picture book. That was a year ago. 

The drive back to Arcadia Bay was weird. Victoria was a bit worried since Max hadn't tried to play any music. After a few hours, they finally arrived. Max lit up a cigarette. 

'Max, relax. They're just going to gawk, remember?' She joked.

Max remembered their conversation from a long time ago and laughed. She kissed her fiancée softly. They went in together.

Chloe and Rachel were having a conversation with Juliet, who clung onto Dana. Nathan was fixing Warren's tie, probably for the seventh time. Kate was talking to Alyssa. Victoria felt Max tense up. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Taylor saw them.

'Vic? Oh my goodness! It's been too long!'

She hugged both Victoria and Max, ignoring the weird looks everyone gave them.

'Where the hell have you two been?' She chuckled.

Max laughed. Victoria showed her the ring.

'Max proposed, so we've been pretty busy.'

'Wait what?' Courtney said, having joined them now too.

'I'll be Mrs. Caulfield soon.' Victoria chuckled, giving Max a soft kiss on her cheek.

Max grinned. More people listened in on the conversation.

'Since when??' Logan practically shouted.

Max exchanged glances with her soon to be wife.

'I guess since she found out I was a werewolf.'

The party went dead silent.

'Wait, that was **you**?!' Nathan squeaked.

Chloe and Rachel started laughing.

'Maxaroni, what an entrance!'

'Yeah... But the gawking is worth it.'

The jocks from back in the day were really gawking. Like fish. Max shook her head.

'I guess now that I'm older, the social food chain from back then seems stupid.'

'Yeah...' Chloe laughed.

'That aside... You're getting married!'

 

The rest of the reunion went pretty smoothly. Although some jocks asked Max about the werewolf thing. Max then gave in after a while and shifted. To which Kate almost fainted. And Max remembered she never told her innocent friend. But after that, it was pretty quiet.

 

Max eyed Victoria. The two of them, they were still driving each other crazy, but it was exactly what they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It has been quite an experience for me to write this lmao...
> 
> Oh well, I probably will start another Chasefield story soon


End file.
